Fairy Tail GE
by The ZaiKo
Summary: Gohan, un niño con cola, buscaba a su abuelito; pero desafortunadamente es atrapado por malvados magos. Estos llevan al chico a una torre donde conocerá muchos chicos de su edad y un anciano a los cuales toma mucho cariño. Gohan hara todo lo posible por sacarlos de ese lugar ¿Lo logrará? ¿Encontrara Gohan a su abuelo? Descubranlo en este crossover de Dbz y FT llamado Fairy Tail GE


Muy bien gente, bienvenidos sean ustedes a este fic. Mi nombre es Zaiko y hoy les traeré un crossover entre dos animes que me han llamado mucho la atención.

Sin más que decir!

Iniciemos el capítulo 1!

**En un extraño mundo; donde habitan seres de todo tipo, incluyendo dinosaurios, además de muchas personas que dominan la magia, y pocas que dominan el ki, hay un gremio en especial, un gremio en donde hay y habrá muchas leyendas. Este gremio es: Fairy Tail.**

**¿Adivinas el mundo?**

**Pues te doy la bienvenida al extraño pero fantástico mundo de EarthLand.**

**Año x777: Reino de Fiore**

En una casa, que se encontraba en el medio de un bosque, un niño que dormía profundamente se levantaría a comer. Grande fue su sorpresa, que al momento de levantarse vio que su abuelito no estaba con el, así que fue a buscarlo cerca de un río para ver si este se encontraba pescando. Cuando llego a aquel lugar tampoco encontró a su querido abuelito; el pequeño decidió buscarlo pero primero se dispuso a pescar ya que tenía hambre y no quería buscar a su abuelo con el estómago vacío. El niño rápidamente se desvistió, se metió al río y agarró al pez más grande que había ahí dentro. El pequeño aún sin saber nada de su abuelo, se dispuso a cocinar al pez, sin saber que cerca de él habían más personas que captarían el olor.

-¿Que huele tan bien? -Dijo un hombre a sus compañeros- Hay que ir a ver.

-Esta bien, espero que haya gente fresca -Dijo uno de sus compañeros del hombre burlonamente.

-Vamos todos rápido -Dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

Cuando llegaron ahí, vieron a un simple niño que estaba cocinando a un pez gigante, aquellos hombres se sintieron confiados al ver a un solo niño. Pero el pequeño con una sonrisa les dijo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Gohan -Dijo saludando el pequeño- ¿Que hacen ustedes por aquí?.

El líder del grupo le respondería toscamente.

-¡No me interesa quien seas niño! ¡Tu vendrás con nosotros!

-¿Eh? -Diría Gohan confundido.

Los demás hombres se lanzarían queriendo atrapar al supuesto indefenso niño, pero el resultado fue inútil.

Los hombres se sorprenderían por lo rápido que es el chico.

-¿Que rayos les sucede a ustedes? -Diría confuso el chico- Solo les he saludado.

-Ya te lo dije, tu vendrás con nosotros.

-No quiero -Diría Gohan poniéndose un poco serio- Díganme para que están aquí.

-Jamás le diremos eso a un niño débil como tú -Diría el líder yendo a atraparlo junto a sus compañeros.

-Entonces no me queda más opción -Diría Gohan quien se preparaba para luchar.

El niño comenzó a luchar con los aquellls sujetos quienes no resultaron un problema para el.

-Váyanse se aquí, no se quienes son, pero creo que son tipos malos.

-¿Personas malas? ¡Claro que no! -Diría con engaños el líder- Hacemos esto por una buena causa.

-¿Enserio y cuál es... -Dijo Gohan quien no terminaría de hablar porque uno de esos hombres le ataco por la espalda con un dardo.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso te pasa por confiarte enano! -Dijo el líder viendo a Gohan tirado en el suelo- Bien muchachos. ¡Llévenselo!

-¡Si amo Derios! -Dirían sus hombres empezando a cargar el cuerpo del infante, pero en eso el niño se empezaría a levantar dándole una paliza a cada uno de los hombres que estaban cerca de él.

-¡Eres un tramposo! -Dijo Gohan molesto.

-¡¿Como es que sigues de pie?! -Dijo sorprendido Derios- el dardo fue encantado para hacer dormir a quien sea.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No eres un niño normal! -Agregó Derios dándose cuenta de la apariencia de Gohan- Tú ropa, no parece una que un niño usaría, ¡parece la de un guerrero!

-¡Así es! Todo se lo debo a mi abuelo, el ahora no está así que yo protegeré mi hogar de gente como ustedes hasta que el regrese-Diría Gohan.

-¿Tú abuelo dices? ¿Te refieres a un anciano? -Diría Derios intrigado.

-Así es ¿lo haz visto? -Preguntaría Gohan interesado.

-Es probable -Dijo con engaños Derios- si no me equivoco creo que lo vi fuera de este bosque cerca Del Mar.

-¿Enserio? Dime donde por favor -Diría Gohan cayendo en el engaño del hombre.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar hasta allá, esta vez no habrá trampas -Dijo el líder para después ordenar a todo su escuadrón que dejen sus armas.

Gohan accedió y rápidamente subió al transporte de Derios. Pero lo que no sabía Gohan es que dentro del transporte de Derios había un gas mágico que hacía dormir a todos los que entraban ahí. Gohan parecía resistir un poco, pero al poco tiempo este inhaló demasiado y finalmente se quedó dormido.

-Vaya, engañar al niño fue muy fácil -Dijo burlonamente Derios a sus hombres quienes rápidamente lo esposaron y lo llevaron a una extraña torre que se encontraba en medio Del Mar.

Derios y sus hombres llegaron al lugar prometido, donde este junto a sus hombres "cumplieron" su palabra de llevarlo hasta un anciano. Dentro de la Torre, Derios dejó a Gohan en la misma celda que un anciano.

-Después de todo si cumplimos nuestra promesa niño -Diría Derios junto a sus hombres los cuales burlonamente se alejaban.

Cerca de Gohan efectivamente había un anciano el cual fue a revisarlo para ver si tenía heridas graves o estaba lastimado pero afortunadamente para el no hallaba ninguna.

A su vez cerca del anciano de encontraban muchos niños quienes poco a poco iban saliendo para ver a su nuevo compañero de celda.

-Pobre chico -Diría con lamentos el anciano- parece que corrió la misma suerte que nosotros.

-Abuelo Rob, ¿Como se encuentra el nuevo? -Preguntaría una niña de cabello escarlata.

-Al parecer solo esta dormido -Respondió el anciano identificado como Rob.

-Este no es el momento de hablar sobre el nuevo -Diría un chico con el cabello azul- ¡Concéntrense en cavar!

-Estoy muy cansada Jellal -Respondió una niña que tenía similitud con Los Gatos.

-¡Mira Milliana! -Dijo sorprendido un niño de cabello negro- ¡Este niño tiene cola! ¿Será un gato?

-¡¿Un gato?! ¡Hay que despertarlo! -Exclamó de repente La Niña reconocida como Milliana.

-¡Cálmense todos! ¡Hay guardias cerca! -Avisó el de cabello azul conocido como Jellal.

El grupo de niños que se encontraban dentro de aquella celda estaban sucios y con trajes viejos, ya que en esa torre tenían a todos los prisioneros como esclavos y los explotaban, además de darles pocos alimentos. Por eso ellos querían escapar.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Que sucede ahí dentro! -Diría un guardia que los había escuchado hablar.

-No pasa... -Diría La Niña con cabello escarlata de nombre Erza la cual fue interrumpida.

-¿Intentaban escapar verdad? Ahora recibirán su castigo.

-No toques a mis amigos -Diría Jellal- Todo fue culpa mía.

-¿Jellal que estas haciendo? -Preguntó Erza preocupada.

-No te preocupes Erza, volveré.

Los guardias se llevaron a Jellal para torturarlo y hacer que hable. Mientras tanto en la celda el pequeño Gohan comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasó? -Preguntaría Gohan- ¿En donde estoy?

-Hola niño -Dijo Rob saludando al saiyan.

-Hola señor, ¿me puede decir en donde estoy?

-Estás atrapado en una de las celdas de esta torre -Explicó el anciano- de ahora en adelante serás un esclavo como estos niños.

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

-Esos tipos que te trajeron hasta acá te capturaron para que construyas esta torre.

-Abuelo Rob, no es momento de explicarle nada, debemos liberar a Jellal.

-¿Quien es Jellal? -Preguntaría Gohan.

Erza hizo caso omiso porque estaba pensado como salir de la celda.

-Está preocupada nuestro amigo, lo mejor es dejarla así -Dijo Simon- Jellal fue capturado por esos guardias.

-¿Oye porque tienes cola? ¿Eres un gato? -Preguntaría Milliana.

-Claro que no, no soy un gato -Respondería Gohan con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces porque tienes cola? -Dijo algo intrigado Simon.

-Eso es porque...Bueno no lo sé -Diría cómicamente Gohan rascándose la cabeza.

-Vaya, no pensé que podría reírme en este lugar. Mi nombre es Simon, ellos son Milliana, Sho, Wally y ella es Erza.

-Hola, mi nombre es Gohan -Diría con una sonrisa.

-Dime Gohan, ¿utilizas magia?- Preguntaría Sho.

Gohan estaba apunto de responder cuando en eso se escucha un gran rugido.

-¿Que fue eso? -Se preguntarían todos en la celda.

-Jeje, disculpen a mi estomago, es que no he comido desde esta mañana -Diría Gohan algo avergonzado.

-¿Ese ruido lo hizo tu estómago? -Preguntarían todos al unísono.

-Así es, que tiene.

-Así no suena un estómago normal -Diría Erza la cual se había distraído por el gran ruido.

-Es cierto Eraz, ¿quieres salvar a tu amigo verdad? -Preguntaría Gohan.

-Me llamo Erza, pero así es -Diría La Niña un poco furiosa- ¿Que tienes en mente?

-Podría sacarlos de aquí, pero para eso necesito tener suficiente energía para romper esa celda.

-Será mejor que ni lo intentes, la celda está hecha para encerrar magos -Respondió La Niña.

-No te preocupes, confía en mi Riaz, te prometo que los sacaré a todos de aquí -Dijo Gohan convencido.

-¡Me llamo Erza tonto! -Diría furiosa la pelirroja.

-No creo que puedas llenarte de energía, con lo que dan de comida aquí -Diría Wally- pero si nos das tu palabra te puedo dar mi ración.

-¿Que estas diciendo Wally? -preguntó confundida erza- Recién acabamos de conocerlo ¿Y si solo quiere quitarnos nuestro alimento?

-Hay que darle una oportunidad Erza, parece que tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo -Diria el anciano.

-Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es confiar en el -Diría Milliana- yo también te daré mi comida.

-¿Enserio están haciendo eso? -Diría Erza quejándose.

-Es la única opción que tenemos Erza, debemos confiar en el -Diría Sho.

-Bueno, está bien -Diría Erza aceptando disgustada la decisión de sus compañeros.

Mientras llegaba la noche, Gohan se hacía cada vez más amigo de los chicos que estaban junto a él, llegándose a enterar que casi todos tenían la misma edad. (12 años)

-Me muero de hambre -Exclamo Gohan- ¿A que hora dan la comida?

-Vaya, si que eres muy tragón -Diría Erza riéndose un poco.

-Oh, Es cierto -Dijo Gohan acordándose de algo- ¿Dijo que usted era de un gremio verdad?

-Así es Gohan, ¿Por que lo preguntas? -Diría Rob.

-Quiero saber de que gremio era, y lo más importante... ¿Que Es un gremio? -Diría Gohan rascándose la cabeza.

-¿No sabes lo que es un gremio? -Diría Erza sorprendida- Yo nunca he estado en uno pero he escuchado sobre ellos por mi abuelo.

-Un gremio es el lugar de trabajo de muchos magos por medio de misiones, mientras más difícil sea la misión, más alto será la recompensa -Diría Sho.

-Así es, pero Fairy Tail es un gremio especial, en ese lugar no solo se tratan como magos, sino también como una familia -Agregó Rob.

-Ya veo -Contestó Gohan- ¿Todos quieren unirse a ese gremio?

-Así es -Dijeron todos al unísono- Jellal también se unirá cuando escapemos -agregó Simon.

-Eso suena bien -Diría Gohan con una sonrisa.

Ya en la noche, los niños le dieron toda su comida a Gohan, el cual lo acabó en un instante.

-No estoy lleno, pero creo que esto será suficiente, háganse para atrás -Diría Gohan empezando a juntar sus manos en su cintura.

Que está haciendo? ¿Usará magia? -Se preguntó Erza- No funcionará.

Los guardias, que habían visto lo que Gohan estaba dispuesto a hacer por los niños, se empezarían a reír de ellos porque la celda estaba hecho para anular la magia.

-Intenta romperla niño, no podrás, nos pararemos justo enfrente de la celda para probar que no nos hará nada -Dijo el guardia junto a su compañero.

Entonces Gohan se puso serio y dijo.

-KaaaMeee...HaaaMeee...

-¿Que Es eso? ¿Es magia? -Preguntó Rob sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

-Haaa! -Gritó Gohan rompiendo la celda y noqueando a los dos guardias al mismo tiempo.

-¡Increíble Gohan! ¡Bien hecho! -Diría Erza dándole un abrazo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, yo liberaré a los demás prisioneros antes de que vengan más guardias -Diría Gohan serio- tú ve a rescatar a Jellal.

-Oh S-Si tienes razón -Diría Erza un poco avergonzada por su acto- Es solo que me emociona el hecho de poder ser libres al fin.

-Aun no lo estamos del todo, ayúdame a liberar a los demás prisioneros -Dijo Gohan sonrientemente.

Erza aceptó la propuesta y en eso ambos se dispusieron a liberar a las demás personas para que luchen junto a él para hacer una revuelta.

Cuando acabaron de liberarlos a todos. En ese instante, empezó lo que sería la batalla entre los prisioneros por su libertad contra las personas que rendían culto a Zeref.

En un principio todo parecía que estaba bien, Gohan, derrotaba a los guardias, aunque con algo de dificultad por no recuperar todas sus energías. De pronto, se encontró nuevamente con el tipo que lo había mentido.

-Oye, tu -Dijo Gohan llamando la atención de Derios- me trajiste aquí con engaños, ¡me las vas a pagar!

Gohan entonces se lanzó contra Derios, el cual no se había percatado de este último y recibió el ataqué de lleno.

-¡¿Q-que?! Maldito mocoso, ¡fuiste tú el que ocasionó todo esto! -Diría Derios furioso- ¡Tu eres el que me las va a pagar!

-Te espero -Dijo Gohan el cual empezaba a ponerse en posición de pelea.

Derios también se encontraba en posición de pelea.

-Te advierto que uso una magia de tierra muy poderosa niño -Diría Derios confiado.

-¿Magia de tierra? Quisiera probar toda tu fuerza, pero ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo -Diría Gohan llevando nuevamente sus manos hacia la cintura.

-¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Crees que me podrás ganar con una magia tan patética como la tuya -Preguntó un confiado Derios.

-Ya lo veremos -Respondió Gohan empezando a cargar su ataque.

-Kaaameee...Haaameee

-¿Que? ¿Eso es magia? -Se preguntaría Derios- Que extraño es.

De pronto, de las manos del pequeño, empezaría a relucir una bola de energía.

-Oh no, me distraje -Dijo Derios protegiéndose con un escudo de tierra.

-Haaaa! -Se escucharía el grito de Gohan lanzando su ataque.

El ataqué de gohan fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el escudo de Derios y noquearlo.

Rob y Erza quienes se encontraban cerca se sorprendieron por el logro del pequeño y se dieron cuenta de que era muy fuerte.

Aunque se haya protegido pudo derrotarlo y estando cansado -Pensaría Rob que veía con atención la pelea

-Maldición, no debí gastar casi toda mi energía -Diría Gohan quien se encontraba cansado- me apresuré y lance dos kamehamehas seguidos.

Erza continuó luchando, parecía que iban a ganar la pelea pero de repente aparecieron unos monstruos voladores que se hacían llamar tropas mágicas.

Estos empezaron a atacar a los prisioneros con grandes explosiones. Sin embargo la pelirroja no se rendía.

-Erza, ¡Ten cuidado! -Dijo Gohan el cual estaba inmóvil por el cansancio.

Todas las tropas dispararon hacia Erza, pero en ese momento alguien se interpuso recibiendo todo el ataque

Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó, Erza pudo observar que su abuelito Rob se había sacrificado por ella.

-¡Anciano! -Gritaría Gohan preocupado.

-¡No dejare que apaguen la llama de una vida tan joven! -Diría Rob cargando el mismo ataque que las tropas habían hecho.

Rob contraatacó y finalmente destruyó a todos los monstruos que se encontraban flotando.

¿Q-que hizo? -se preguntó Gohan asombrado.

-¡Increíble! ¡Reflejo su ataque mágico! -Diría Sho quien había visto todo desde lejos.

-Oh no, ¡Huye Erza! ¡Ahí vienen más guardias! -Diría Gohan preocupado.

Erza se quedo inmóvil queriendo ayudar a su abuelito, pero fue inútil.

-Maldición, tengo que salvarlos -Agregó Gohan lamentándose de haber gastado todo su poder.

En ese momento Gohan, Erza y sus amigos serían testigos de como Rob era asesinado por las tropas mágicas sin remordimiento.

-¡Nooo! -Gritaría Erza por la muerde de su abuelito.

Erza se enojo tanto que mientras gritaba activó su poder mágico. De repente, Erza empezó a hacer levitas armas de todo tipo lanzándolas contra los enemigos.

-Así que esto es magia -dijo Erza sorprendida de ella misma- ¡Con este poder salvare a Jellal!

-¡Yo, obtendré la libertad! -Gritó Erza alzando una espada.

En ese momento todos aplaudieron a Erza por sus acciones y palabras, Gohan estaría sorprendido por lo fuerte que pudo llegar a ser su amiga.

En eso, la pelirroja iría a ver como estaba el pequeño pelo negro.

-Gohan, ¿Estas bien? -Preguntaría la pequeña.

-No te preocupes por mi, ahora preocúpate en salvar a Jellal, yo estoy muy bien -Diría Gohan para no preocupar a su amiga.

-Está bien -acepto Erza aunque igual estaba algo preocupada.

Minutos más tarde, Erza ya había llegado hacia donde se encontraba Jellal, esta derrotó a los últimos guardias que lo custodiaban y procedió a liberar a su amigo contándole todo lo qué pasó.

-¡Jellal! ¡Ganamos! ¡Hay gente esperándonos en barcos y un chico de nuestra edad nos ayudó! -Diría Erza muy contenta por su logro- aunque el abuelo se sacrificó y hay un montón de gente herida. ¡Pero ganamos nuestra libertad! ¡Vámonos!

-Erza -Diría Jellal interrumpiéndola- No hay que huir más, la verdadera libertad está justo aquí.

-¡¿Como?! ¡¿De quien es este ki tan oscuro?! -Se preguntaría Gohan- ¡Está cerca de Erza! ¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que ir!

-¿Que estas diciendo Jellal? ¡Hay gente esperando por nosotros! -Diría Erza preocupándose por su amigo.

-Esta torre ahora es mía, la construiré y resucitaré a Zeref -Dijo Jellal matando a los dos guardias que Erza había derrotado anteriormente.

-¿Por que actúas así Jellal? ¡Vamos a salir de esta isla! -Volvería a decir Erza tratando de convencerlo.

Entonces Jellal con su magia mandó a volar a Erza, pero justo en ese momento apareció Gohan el cual la atrapó impidiendo que se haga daño.

-¿Estas bien Erza? -preguntó Gohan recibiendo una respuesta negativa.

-No se que le pasa a Jellal, ¡ayúdalo por favor! -Diría Erza.

-¿Tu eres Jellal? -Preguntaría Gohan molesto- ¡que rayos estas haciendo! ¡Tienes que salir de esta isla, no atacar a tus propios compañeros!

-Así que tú eres el chico que les ayudo a escapar -Diría Jellal con una mirada arrogante.

-No quisiera pelear con uno de los amigos de Erza, ¡pero tendré que hacerlo si no me dejas opción!

-Pues adelante, ¡intenta golpearme niño! -Diría Jellal empezando a atacar con su magia.

Gohan se defendería pero igual recibiría un poco de daño. Entonces, el pelo negro contraatacó con ráfagas de energía las cuales fueron desviadas por Jellal.

Gohan estaba apunto de golpear a Jellal pero la magia de su oponente no le permitía hacerlo y siempre lo empujaba.

-Eres sorprendente -Diria Jellal alagando a Gohan- ¿Me ayudarías a resucitar a Zeref?

-No se quien es Zero y no me interesa tu propuesta -Diría Gohan enfadado- lo único que queremos es que salgas de esta isla.

-Entonces es un No, que lastima -Diría Jellal lanzando por los aires a Gohan estrellándolo contra una gigantesca piedra.

-E-Erza, h-huye rápido -Dijo Gohan con sus últimas fuerzas para después quedar inconsciente.

-¡Gohan! ¡No! -Diría Erza queriendo llorar- Por favor detente Jellal.

-Esta bien, si quieres dejar esta isla, puedes hacerlo, pero solo te irás con el -Diría Jellal sonriente.

-¿Que? ¿Y los demás? -Preguntó Erza preocupada por sus amigos.

-Los demás serán míos, después de todo completar la torre requerirá de mucho trabajo.

-Pero no te preocupes, les daré ropa, comida y descanso, la opresión genera odio pero poco trabajo.

-¿Que dices? ¡Todos nos están esperando! -Diría nuevamente la pelirroja.

-Eso Es porque nadie nos explicó que había detrás del trabajo -contestó Jellal.

-Ellos van a trabajar por la gloria del mago Zeref -Dijo el chico de cabello azul.

-Jellal, por favor, abre tus ojos -Dijo entre lágrimas la pequeña.

-Mis ojos ya están abiertos -Dijo Jellal atrapando a Erza con su magia- ¡Ya no te necesito más! ¡Ni a ti ni ese niño!

-Sin embargo, les voy a dejar vivir ya que eliminaron a todos los que estaban en mi camino -dijo Jellal arrogantemente- Vas a dejar esta isla y dejare que tengan su falsa libertad.

-Pero si alguien se entera de la Torre, o si pones un pie en ella... ya se... desapareceré a Sho -Diría Jellal riéndose- ¡Esa será tu libertad! ¡El saber que la vida de tus amigos está en tu espalda! ¡Erza!

Después de esas palabras Jellal noquearía a Erza y junto a Gohan los lanzó al mar. Después de eso, el pequeño incendio todos los barcos impidiendo que los demás escapen para después engañar a toda esa gente que fue culpa de Erza.

Tiempo más tarde Gohan despertaría y se dio cuenta que Erza estaba junto a él, pero en eso se dio cuenta que estaba de noche y cerró sus ojos. Al instante Erza también despertó y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Gohan y llorar en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Erza, volveremos ahí y detendremos a Jellal -Dijo Gohan sonriente- esta vez les diremos a todos tus amigos que nos apoyen.

Erza solo estaría en silencio y no respondería.

-¿Que pasa Erza? ¿No te agrada la idea? -Diría Gohan preocupado.

-A-asi es -dijo Erza mintiéndole al pequeño- ya no hay nadie que le pueda ayudar, todos escaparon, ya no importa realmente.

-Por eso, detengamos a Jellal con tus amigos -volvió a repetir Gohan.

-¡No! ¡Siempre odié a Jellal! ¡Ahora es mejor estar sin el! ¡Es mejor que no lo busquemos! -Diría Erza molesta entre lágrimas.

-¿Estas segura? Antes querías salvar a tu amigo a toda costa.

-Pues ya no, quería ver si cambiaba, pero no es así, estoy harto de él -Dijo Erza- ¡en lugar de ir a buscarlo encontraré Fairy Tail!

-¿Fairy Tail? ¿Te refieres al gremio? -preguntó Gohan.

-Así es, es el gremio que mencionó mi abuelito Rob -Respondió Erza algo triste.

-¡Oh es cierto! ¡Mi abuelito! ¡Debe estar esperándome! ¡Pero así no puedo buscarlo! -Dijo Gohan preocupado- Dime Erza ¿la Luna está llena?

-Si, así es ¿Por que preguntas?

-Rayos, justo ahora -Diría Gohan quejándose.

-¿Que pasa si la Luna está llena? -Preguntaría Erza intrigada.

-Lo qué pasa es que... No lo recuerdo -Dice Gohan rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Como puedes ser tan tonto en un momento así? -Diría Erza algo furiosa.

-Lo siento jeje. Pero es la verdad, mi abuelo me dijo que no mire la luna cuando esté llena.

-Ya veo, ¿por eso tienes los ojos cerrados?

-Así es -Respondió Gohan.

-¿Y donde esta tu abuelo? -Preguntó Erza.

-No lo se, debería estar en mi casa pero hoy desapareció, espero que haya regresado -Dijo Gohan angustiado.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Quizás en Fairy Tail sepan sobre mi abuelito! ¡Rápido vayamos a buscarlo! -Dijo Gohan agarrando la mano de Erza.

-E-espera Gohan... recuerda que... -Erza no pudo completar su frase ya que se calló junto a Gohan porque este se había tropezado con una piedra.

-Lo siento Erza ¿estas bien? -preguntó Gohan el cual no se percató que estaba muy cerca de la cara de La Niña.

-S-Si no te preocupes -Dijo Erza algo sonrojada alejándose rápidamente del pequeño.

-Creo que lo mejor será que entremos a este bosque y descansemos hasta que salga el sol -Dijo Gohan.

-Tienes razón -Respondió.

Cuando los niños entraron al bosque. Gohan detectó un peculiar olor.

Este olor me parece conocido, pero no puedo recordar que es -Pensó Gohan.

-¿Que pasa Gohan? -Le preguntó Erza a su amigo.

-No es nada Erza, solo estoy oliendo algo, nada más.

-¿Hueles algo? -Preguntó confundida La Niña- yo no huelo nada, debe ser tu imaginación.

-Si, probablemente -Diría Gohan para después quedarse dormido por el cansancio.

Erza procedió a hacer lo mismo acostándose junto al pequeño niño. Culminando así, esa tan pesada noche, pero al mismo tiempo... ¡iniciando una gran aventura!

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, muy lejos de Fiore:

-¿Es ese todo su poder? -Diría una figura misteriosa y grande que se ocultaba en la sombra.

-Tranquilo, aún falta mucho para su desarrollo -Diria una figura mucho más delgada.

-Ya quiero aplastar a ese enano -Diría la primera figura.

-Aun no, si lo haces todo se arruinará, aún queda mucho para que El Niño despierte todo su poder -Diria otra figura que parecía ser el líder de los dos sujetos.

-Si en 7 años no se vuelve mucho más fuerte, nuestro plan habrá fracasado -agregó este- ¡Rápido! ¡Volvamos a la base!

**Y bueno chicos hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Que pasara con Gohan y Erza? ¿Quienes serán las personas que lo estaban vigilando? ¿Que es lo que buscan de Gohan?**

**¡No te pierdas el próximo capitulo de Fairy Tail GE!**

**¡Hasta pronto lectores!**


End file.
